Gabriel's Demons
by WintersButterfly
Summary: What happens when three new students show up at Cram School? Not just normal students either...they're demons.  pretty craptastic sounding huh? Amaimon does not stay in character  MephxOC ShuraxOC AmaixOC Do not own Blue Exorcist. or Myuki and Erin
1. Chapter 1

Mephisto Pheles sat in his office at the True Cross Academy, playing with a pen. He was told three new students would be arriving at his school to learn how to be exorcists.

"When will I get to play?" Amaimon asked as he chewed on his thumb.

Mephisto ignored his younger brother and took a sip of tea.

If his little game of chess was to continue the way he wanted, he had to make sure neither of his brothers messed up.

The demon sighed.

The King of Earth and the big-headed Rin were a pain to control.

There was a knock at his door then.

Amaimon dove into the bathroom.

"Come in!" Mephisto called out in a sing-song voice.

Three girls strode into the room.

Mephisto sat up out of his slouching position.

"You're our three new students? Yippee!"

The girls exchanged weird looks.

The one with pink hair stepped forward.

"My name is Ameri. These are my two siblings Myuki," she gestured to a girl with black hair. "And this is Erin." She indicated the other girl with bright red hair. "Are you Mephisto?"

"I am. You three here to be exorcists?" he purred.

"You could say that," Erin responded with a catlike grin.

Mephisto saw Amaimon peek out of the bathroom out of the corner of his eye.

"Myuki! Stop that!"

He glanced at the pink haired girl as she scolded her sister.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Then he noticed the mask around Myuki's mouth.

There were metal slits over her mouth to allow her to breathe, speak, and drink.

Ameri shook her head.

"She keeps eating her fingers…."

Amaimon smiled from the bathroom.

Ameri smiled ruefully.

"Could be worse, I guess. Oooh! Is that tea?"

"Yes, care for a spot?"

Myuki and Erin made faces as Ameri dumped a crap load of sugar into her cup.

"Our Teacher Yukio should be with us shortly to take you to your classes."

"Where do we crash?" Erin asked making a gag face as Ameri sipped her tea.

Mephisto ran through his mental stacks of data.

What rooms should they stay in? Their only two female students didn't share a room, but what about the third girl? Where could he put her?

"Myuki you'll room with Shiemi. Ameri with Kamiki. Erin you get your own room."

He paused.

"Ah, here comes Yukio now." He smiled as the teacher walked into the room.

Yukio studied the new students for a few moments before nodding.

"Follow me to class. After cram school your roommates will show you to your rooms." Yukio headed out the door with the three girls following as he spoke.

Mephisto waved at them with a pink fan as they left.

Amaimon walked over to his big brother after the door closed.

"Step. Step. Step. Step." He said as he went.

"Tell me King of Earth, did you notice anything strange about them?" Mephisto asked resting his chin on his hand.

Amaimon started eating his thumb.

"They looked like they would enjoy a game."

Mephisto shook his head.

"They're Demons." He stated, not bothering to as what 'game' his brother was referring to.

"Oh." Blood began to drip off the green cone-haired boy's lower lip.

Mephisto smiled lazily, showing his pointy teeth.

"More demons in our school, learning to become exorcists." He began to laugh. "Oh, this should be a tingly year!"

Amaimon paused in chewing.

"Tingly?"

His older brother didn't respond. Just kept laughing with random 'yippees' thrown in.

Yukio walked angrily to room 1106 where first year lessons were being taught. He could practically hear their thoughts about his glasses and his multitude of moles. He stopped at a doorway before turning around to face them. One was chewing on her thumb, another was digging in her ear, and the brightly colored one was sucking on a sucker.

"Welcome to Demonology. Introduce yourselves then grab a seat," the girls started heading into the room. "And one more thing," he took the sucker out of Ameri's mouth. "I don't allow eating in my classroom."

She grumbled something in response before walking over to her friends.

The small class looked at the new arrivals strangely. Only two wore smiles on their faces, a girl with a tiny green man on her shoulder and a boy with brown and pink hair.

The others wore looks of surprise, grouch, and stupidity.

Erin scanned the classroom. "My name is Erin and I like girls."

She walked forward and sat beside a figure in a hoodie playing a PSP.

"I'm Ameri," the girl with pink hair said "I like pie, but not that kind.' She added with a wink at a tall boy who was glaring until that moment.

He looked startled. She sat by the boy with pink hair.

The last girl stepped forward.

"My name is Myuki. I like plants." She said around the finger she was chewing on.

She plunked down by the girl with the greenman baby.

The boy with pink hair scooched closer to Ameri.

"Hey. My name's Renzo Shimei, but you can call me the Erotic Demon." He smiled at her.

She pulled a new sucker out of her pocket.

"You have a lady bug on your shoulder."

"A bug!" he fell out of his chair.

The class laughed as he scrambled to his feet, wiping frantically at his shoulders.

"Alright settle down." Yukio leaned against his desk. "Take out your books and flip to page thirty-seven." Yukio paused. The new students didn't have textbooks and the school was out.

"Any of you who don't have a book share with someone close by."

After that the hour went by slowly. Yukio droned on about dekalps or demons that possess plants and trees.

Erin spent the class watching the EminEm look-a-like play on the PSP while Myuki freaked out the quiet girl next to her. Ameri had gotten thirteen more suckers taken away along with a bag of jelly beans.

Soon they were dismissed and sent off to Magic Circles and Seals. The students stood off to the side while the new tried their hand at summoning a familiar.

Ameri went first. She dripped her blood onto a sheet of paper. "Tea, cupcake, smut come 'ere!"

The other students snickered. No way would that work! Suddenly, there was a flash of smoke and then a white Scottie appeared. The teacher looked slightly puzzled.

Ameri stared at the dog. It lunged forward suddenly. Ameri fell onto her back as it licked her face once before running out of the room.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Myuki went next. She summoned a goblin for a split second before her paper burst into flames.

Erin sighed after her turn. "I got bubkiss."

The other students looked at her quizzically.

"It means nuttin'," she said grouchily.

The teacher waved his hand dismissively. "Not all exorcists can be tamers. Kamiki, why don't you summon the white foxes for a demonstration?"

After that, he showed what to do our heart wavers or your conviction fails you, which, in other words, meant tearing up your paper.

The rest of the classes passed in a blur, at least until P.E., or physical training.

Their teacher, or 'coach', tried the Exwires' hands at fighting ghouls. It hadn't ended well. Bon managed to defeat most of them while Renzo beat them with his staff. The remaining ghouls started to treading toward Myuki.

She let out an 'eep!'

"Don't worry fair maiden! I'll protect you!" Renzo ran towards the ghouls with his staff raised. In a flash, they were defeated.

Renzo stopped and stared as Myuki lowered her machete.

"Where did that come from?" he questioned.

She shrugged in response and resumed chewing on her thumb. The students were released after that.

"Rin, Ameri, may I have a word?"

The demon and rainbow bright on crack reluctantly stayed behind as their fellow Exwires left.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it…" Ameri paused "I thought about it though…"

The teacher gave them a weary smile.

"You two didn't do anything wrong. Rin, Shura is waiting for you in the training room. Ameri you're to practice-"The teacher was cut off by Ameri yelping.

She had been knocked onto the ground again by the white Scottie.

Rin did a double take. He had recognized that dog!

"Hey that's Me- I mean…" Suddenly Rin burst into flames.

Ameri and the teacher stared at him.

"What happened?"

"I sneezed…bye!"

Rin ran out of the room.

The Scottie hopped off Ameri and chased after him.

The teacher shook his head slowly and looked over at the pink-haired girl.

"Our headmaster wants me to teach you three girls separately so that you can catch up to the others."

Ameri frowned.

"Then why am I the only one here?"

"I said separately didn't I?" Now take out your weapon."

Ameri pulled out a knife.

"Good. Let's begin…."


	2. Chapter 2

Mephisto and Amaimon watched Ameri approach the ghoul from a hidden room. Or rather Mephisto did. Amaimon was busy staring out the window in a daze.

Mephisto glanced at his younger brother. He had been staring out the window a lot lately. He didn't even try to eat Mephisto's custom ordered 'Mephisto Pink' controller when they played video games.

Suddenly Amaimon stood up.

He headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mephisto asked.

"To play."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow, but let him go. If his suspicions were right then it wouldn't be Rin Amaimon would be stalking.

Erin sat on the steps of the school, watching the hooded figure playing the PSP.

"Damn it!" The person cursed under their breath. They had barely escaped being blown up.

Erin's hand twitched. She knew what to do to get past this level, but she didn't want to interrupt the player.

The player cursed again.

Finally, Erin couldn't take it anymore.

"Bah! Gimme that!" she snatched the game out of the other's hand.

"You're suppose to click X twice, and on that crate, shoot this guy, then chuck a grenade before diving behind this wall!"

The other player yanked down her hood.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

Erin stared at her.

"You're a chick?" she said brilliantly.

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Names' Shura. I usually teach Circles 'n' Seals. "

"You're a girl?" Erin repeated.

Shura laughed.

"Duh. Now can you teach me how you did that?"

Myuki waved good-bye to Shiemi, her roommate, and headed outside to read her book.

Myuki opened _Loveless _and began reading as she walked.

"'_The tongue is a very sensitive organ. That's why it hurts so much when bitten'"_

"' _Who would want to bite a tongue? I wouldn't. That's gross.'"_

"'_Well, if you ask me it may feel quite nice."_

Myuki giggled and was so engrossed in the Manga that at first she didn't notice the word that was being repeated over and over:

"Stalk. Stalk. Stalk. Stalk."

She paused and looked around.

She didn't see anyone. With a frown she returned to the book.

"Stalk. Stalk. Stalk. Boing!"

She whirled around. No one was there.

'Great. I'm losing it.' She thought beginning to chew on her thumb.

Myuki went back to reading.

"Boing! Stalk. Stalk. Stalk. Duck! Hop! Stalk."

Myuki walked slightly faster still reading, the voice getting louder, and then she wasn't holding her book anymore.

"Snatch! Turn. Run! Run!" Myuki barely had time to glimpse the end of a holy coat before the person was gone, Loveless along with them.

Ameri walked back to the room she shared with Kamiki. She popped a sucker into her mouth as she went. The psychical training teacher had worked her to the brink of exhaustion, but there was no way she was going to bed without a shower.

Ameri walked into the room. Kamiki looked up from the book she was reading. She glared at her roommate before going back to reading.

Ameri grabbed her purple robe and left the room.

Mephisto padded around the corner in his dog form.

He paused when he saw Ameri heading to the girls' baths with a robe draped over her arm.

Mephisto looked around before following.

She shut the door to the bathroom quietly. Mephisto looked around again.

"Eins, Zwei, Dre!

He changed back to his other form. He put his eye to the keyhole.

Ameri had already removed her bow tie and brown vest. Her curly pink and blonde hair spilled down her back like waves.

Mephisto's eyes widened as she lifted her white tank over her head. She flung it behind her and much to his dismay, it landed on the doorknob, blocking his view.

Mephisto got to his feet grudgingly. He tipped his hat to cover his eyes before making his way to his office. If anyone could see his eyes at the moment, they would immediately recognize that his mind was in the gutter.

Erin walked back to her room with a smiled on her face. Shura and her had battled Zombies and military morons most of the afternoon. It had been wonderful to talk to someone other than her sisters about videogames.

Shura had surprised Erin by asking her if she wanted to get together again after Cram School tomorrow and play Assasssin's Creed in Shura's room.

Erin had agreed and now it seemed she couldn't get the other girl off her mind.

She looked out the window in her room . There was no way Shura would ever like her the way she was hoping. Erin sighed. From the way Shura talked about Yukio or 'Wimpy Four Eyes' as she called him, she probably had a thing for him. Even with that traitor thought in her mind, Erin's heart still beat fast as she thought about the pink-haired teacher.

Myuki trudged back to her room, pouting about losing her favorite book. Who the hell was that guy anyway? Why had he stolen her book?

Myuki turned the knob to the room she shared with Shiemi.

Shiemi had fallen asleep in her chair, her head covering her Grimoire lit book.

Myuki shook the other girl's shoulder. Shiemi sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eye with her fist.

"Did you enjoy your walk?"

Myuki nodded. She yanked off her shoes and pants before climbing under her blanket on her bed.

Shiemi sat Nee, the baby Greenman, on a pot of soil. She covered Nee with a leaf and crawled into her own bed after turning off the light.

"Good night Nee. Night Myuki."

"Nighty Night." Myuki replied closing her eyes.

As she fell asleep, her thoughts were overrun by a figure with a blank face and a torn coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally update. Yay! Sorry I'm lazy bt ive got 50 other projects i'm working on and then theres the jailcell i mean school that I attend... Eh. Next prt will come up soon! Possibly tomorrow or whatever. Reveiws would b nice btw**

* * *

><p>Amaimon lounged in a chair in his brother's office.<p>

The Manga he had stolen from the masked-girl confused him slightly.

He understood the fighting and the parts about the ears and tails, but why was the twenty year old chasing after a twelve year old boy?  
>"Mephisto?"<p>

His brother didn't bother to look up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Hm?"

"Why would a man chase after a pre-teen boy?"

Mephisto paused and looked at his brother.

"Well…."

"I mean listen to this," Amaimon read a passage from the book:

"'_Give me your strength. From now on the two of us are joined by a deep bond stronger than any other.'"_

"Amaimon, is there something you're not telling me?" Mephisto laced his fingers together.

Amaimon gave his brother a puzzled look.

"Lots. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I mean, are you gay?"  
>"What's that?"<p>

"Gay- a sexual attraction to (or sexual relations with) people of the same sex."

"No. I am not gay then."

"Then why are you reading that?"

Amaimon fidgeted.

"I snatched it."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"From?"

"A girl…."

"Which girl?"

"Myuki…"  
>Mephisto's lips twitched as if he were about to smile.<p>

"The girl with the mask?"

"Um…Oh! Look here's another confusing part!"

Amaimon proceeded to dodge all of his elder brother's questions by shouting random quotes from _Loveless_ such as:

"'_Look Sou-chan if you're into the kinky stuff…why can't it be with me? I'll brutalize you until you can't stand anymore."_

"'_My ears! No biting!'"_

"'_Soubi, do like pain? People like that are called masochists.'"_

Eventually, Mephisto stopped asking questions.

* * *

><p>The Next day, Ameri sat in her Demonology class doodling in her notebook. Yukio had just announced that on Saturday they were all taking a trip to Mephyland as a break before they were forced to cram more knowledge into their already packed minds. After that, Yukio went back to teaching, shushing the class' exciting chatter.<p>

Personally, Ameri couldn't wait. She had heard that Mephyland had sinful caramel apples and mouthwatering corndogs.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her paper.

"Ms. Ameri, what are you doing?"

Yukio asked.

"Uh….Nothing." She covered her notebook.

He snatched it. Her doodles looked something like this:

Yukio stared her. She moved the mint around in her mouth. He set the notebook down on the table. "Are you eating? In my classroom?"

"No…."

He stuck his hand under her chin.

"Spit it out."

She looked up at him.

"Spit. It. Out."

Ameri spat the mint out.

"Go to the office after class."

Yukio dropped the mint into the trashcan and wiped his hand on a napkin.

"Now who can tell me about Zombies?"

* * *

><p>Mephisto sat at his desk, flipping through a Manga about a perverted mercenary when a knock came at his door. He shoved the book into a drawer before busying himself with paperwork.<p>

"Come in."

Ameri walked in. She shut the door quietly behind her.

"Well, this is a surprise." He said startled

She shifted from foot to foot.

He rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"I…um…got in trouble…"

"For?"

"Eating in class, disobeying the professor, and drawing 'unlife like' doodles of him."

"Have a seat, Ameri."

Ameri reluctantly sat down.

Mephisto stood up and walked over to the window. He stared outside for a few moments. He could see Ameri in the reflection, staring at the floor. His own reflection smiled back at him for a second before his face consisted of a serious expression.

"You've been a bad girl, Ameri."

He turned around to face her. His hands behind his back. She was still staring at the floor, her heart beating fast.

"You should be punished." He walked behind her his hands still behind his back.

"But how?"

He walked around a few more feet and was now facing the wall behind his desk.

"I know!" He said suddenly spinning around to face her.

She looked up at him.

He paused a few moments for suspense.

"I'll be accompanying you tomorrow when you go to Mephyland."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"You heard me." He smiled "Tomorrow when you go to Mephyland, you won't leave my side. While your friends are off riding rides and playing games, we'll be doing some other…activities." He paused again to let that sink in. He was enjoying the shocked look on her face.

"What…activities?" she asked

Mephisto turned around again so she wouldn't see his smirk.

"You'll find out. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p>Erin watched, mesmerized as Shura demonstrated Devil's traps, traps that would keep a demon locked inside until something busted the seal.<p>

Erin wasn't paying any mind to the lesson, just the way Shura's mouth moved when she spoke.

Erin mentally kicked herself. What was she doing? She was only setting herself up to be hurt.

Shura finished her lecture.

"Now get outta here." She said with a wave of her hand.

Erin headed towards the door with the rest of her classmates.

"Erin."

The redhead turned around.

Shura was grinning at her.

"I believe we have a date."

* * *

><p>Myuki walked outside along with Shiemi after class. She really wanted to look for the guy who took her book, but Shiemi had looked so lonely so she had asked her to accompany her on a walk.<p>

"Don't you just love plants?" Shiemi asked throwing her arms out as she walked.

"Nee!" The baby greenman hopped up and down on her shoulder.

Myuki nodded with a smile on her face.

Plants were simply beautiful. Something about them just made her want to buy thousands of them to fill a yard, house, and greenhouse. She loved when they grew, the flowers bloomed, or even sinking her teeth into a freshly picked apple.

"Nee!"

Shiemi let out an 'eep!'

"What?"

"Pokerface!" Shiemi pointed at a pair of bushes where a face was peeking out with his pointer fingers touching his thumbs to create hand binoculars.

"Ack!" Myuki pushed Shiemi back towards the Academy.

"Go get a teacher!"

Shiemi ran off with Nee holding onto a stand of her hair.

Myuki turned to face the bushes. The face was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh thank ya for the reviews!** **I'm glad ya guys like this story. And if I misspell Yukio's name...I blame Panic! At the Disco.**

* * *

><p>Ameri hit the wall with an 'oof!'<p>

The music blaring around her as the ghouls staggered forward.

'_Listen up! Listen up! There's a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber and this is gonna hurt.'_

Ameri hurled her knife at a ghoul before whipping out a pistol.

"Back off!" she snarled firing round after round at them.

Ameri dropped the now empty clip, to join the others in the floor. She ducked as a ghoul's arm swung at the spot her head had been. She dropped into a crouch, swinging her leg in a full circle, knocking the ghoul onto it's back. Ameri spotted her knife, she grabbed it and plunged it quickly into the lone ghoul lying on the ground. She stood up, panting.

"Bravo!"

Ameri looked towards the door.

Mephisto Pheles and the teacher were walking towards her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" the teacher asked hoping to learn how his three new students could fight so well.

Ameri looked embarrassed.

"Our dad was a mercenary…" she said.

"What was his name?" Mephisto asked curiously

"Slade. Slade Wilson."

"Interesting Name." he looked thoughtful.

"You can go now." He added.

Ameri headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Ameri,"

She paused and looked at him over her shoulder.

"See you at Mephyland." He said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Erin hung her head in defeat as Shura basically monkey-stomped her character into the ground.<p>

"Ha! I win!" Shura did a little dance.

Erin laughed.

"Alright. What do I owe you?"

Shura thought for a minute.

"You're going with me to Mephyland tomorrow."

Erin raised her eyebrows.

"Am?"

"I won fair and square."

"I'm not sure about that…." Erin said with a grin.

"You know I did."

Erin was about to reply, but she was interrupted by her stomach growling.

Shura laughed again.

"Come on. We'll go harass Rin to make us some dinner."

They both stood up. Together, they headed to Rin Okumura's dormitory to harass him to make food.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be in the boy's dorm?" Erin said looking around warily.

Shura snorted.

"I'm a teacher. I can go wherever the hell I please."

They paused in front of room 602.

Erin knocked on the door. Rin opened it.

He looked surprised to see them.

"Eh?"

"Feed us." Shura said

"No."

They started arguing.

Eventually Shura convinced Rin to make them food with the promise of not trying to stab him in the eye for the rest of the day.

Rin made Miso soup for them and helped himself to a bowl.

While they were eating, Erin and Shura started arguing about how to defeat the final boss at the end of a game.

"No way! You jump up, dodge his punch and shoot him in the mouth!"

"Uh-uh! You dodge then steal a power boost, grab the green orb then fire!"

They started jabbing each other with their forks.

"Admit I'm right."

"Never!"

Rin opened his mouth to try and get them to stop fighting over something so pointless, when suddenly Shura shoved Erin. Erin's hand hit him in the mouth. He bit down on reflex.

"Ouch!"

Erin snatched her hand back.

"You bit me!"

Rin started picking his nose.

"I didn't mean to."

Erin shook her head and looked at her swelling pointer finger.

"Sorry. Guess it doesn't matter how you kill the boss." Shura said examining Erin's finger.

Erin shrugged.

"Nah. You were right."

Rin frowned as the two made up and left to bandage Erin's finger. Their fighting had made no sense whatsoever. He shook his head. Shiemi was the only semi-normal girl at Cram School.


	5. Chapter 5

Myuki headed into the forest, peering around curiously for the strange teenage guy.

"Come out Come out wherever you are." She said looking behind a tree.

"Sneak. Sneak. Sneak."

Myuki heard the voice a split second before she felt a great pain.

"Bite!"

"Ouch!" she yelped jumping a few feet away from a maple tree.

"Who bit me? And why?"

"I did." A voice said from behind her.

Myuki spun around.

A teenage of about seventeen, was hanging upside down from a tree branch. His face was level with hers.

"Why?" she asked quizzically, holding onto her arm.

"I wanted to know what you tasted like…"

"Who are you?"

"Names' Amaimon. King of Earth. By the way toots, you taste like strawberries."

Myuki opened her mouth to ask another question, but there was a loud rustle and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Ameri crawled under her covers later that night.<p>

She had just closed her eyes when she heard a whimpering. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around. The room was empty save for Kamiki, who was snoring lightly in her bed. The noise came again. Finally, Ameri looked over the edge of her bed.

The white Scottie that kept randomly tackling her was sitting on the ground, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She looked at him for a few moments before patting the spot on the bed next to her.

The dog hopped up, tail wagging. He lay down beside her. His head was on his paws, watching her.

Ameri frowned.

His eyes…they looked familiar. She shook her head. There was no way…

Ameri shut her eyes on the dog's amused look.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ameri awoke to Kamiki hitting her with a pillow.<p>

"Wake up! If you don't hurry up, the teachers are gonna make us wait forever before we can go!"

Ameri sat up tiredly.

Kamiki threw up her hands.

"You are so slow! UGH!"  
>She left the room angrily.<p>

That was when Ameri remembered the dog. She looked at the spot he had been laying. The dog wasn't there. Resting there instead was the True Cross Academy uniform she had been dreading on getting.

Ameri picked it up.

Something falling onto her bed caught her attention.

"Huh?" she muttered to herself picking it up.

It was a pink and white swirled sucker.

* * *

><p>Erin stood with the other students, talking to Bon when Myuki walked up. Erin said good-bye to Bon and hurried over to her sister.<p>

"Hey what happened to your arm?"

Myuki glanced at the green cloth she had wrapped around the bite Amaimon had given her.

"Nothing." She said sticking a finger in her mouth to chew on.

"What 'appened to you finger?"

"Rin bit me."

Before Myuki could question that, their principal spoke up.

"Everyone here? Erin, Myuki did acquire you uniforms?"

Myuki fidgeted with her skirt.

Erin, who had managed to get a boys' uniform confirmed it.

"Alright on the bus."

Mephisto paused.

"Where's Ameri?"

"Present."

Mephito's pointy teeth shown as he grinned.

The crowd parted to allow him to spot the curly pink-haired girl.

She was standing with her arms crossed in the school's uniform, looking grouchily with a sucker in her mouth.

"Come then. Your punishment starts now."

Mephisto boarded the bus with Ameri following.

The other students filed on.

Myuki sat by Erin, who kept glancing at Shura.

The Circle 'n' seals teacher was laughing at something Yukio had said.

Myuki looked out the window as the bus began to move.

Amaimon was watching the bus from a window with his pokerface binoculars. She lifted her hand as if to wave.

He looked startled.

She turned and looked straight ahead with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

* * *

><p>The bus soon rolled to a stop at Mephyland.<p>

The doors opened and the students shuffled out, pairing and running off immediately to enjoy a day away from work.

Ameri tried to sneak away to join them, but Mephisto caught the back of her shirt collar.

"What a beautiful day for a punishment!" he said cheerfully dragging the very unhappy teenage girl to the Fun House of Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of update bt i am soo lazy. Not to mention I've been workin on the sequel ****and the third one. plus some others. ****Anyway, Reviews r appreciated. **

**Thank: Darkangel136 for telling me ta update.**

**Enjoy!**

Myuki followed Rin and Shiemi to the newly repaired 'Go to Hell' coaster. The masked-girl wasn't in the amusement park fully. In her mind, she was back at the academy, in the forest with Amaimon. She hopped in the coaster car with the other teenagers.

While they were laughing and screaming as the roller coaster sped along, Myuki scanned the trees, looking for a familiar cone-haired boy.

Disappointed, she got off the coaster. Suddenly she heard quiet whistle. She paused.

Shiemi looked back at her.

"Coming Myuki?"

"I'll catch up…" Myuki said distracted.

Shiemi nodded and took Rin's hand.

"Come on! Let's go to the carousel next!"

Myuki watched until they were out of sight before heading off into the trees that surrounded part of Mephyland.

"Hey toots." A soft voice said.

Myuki looked around.

"Up here."

She looked up and spotted him lounging in a tree eating a caramel apple.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

He swung upside down to look at her.

"You were looking for me."

"To get my book back!"

"Eh? Oh! Here." He bit the apple and reached inside his coat.

He tossed _Loveless_ to her.

"Why does Soubi want to molest Ritsuka?" he asked still upside down.

"He likes him."

"You're suppose to moles people when you like them?" Amaimon asked thoughtfully.

"No!" Myuki shook her head frantically.

"That's just Soubi's way…and Erin's…"

"Then what do you do?"

"Well, usually you take 'em out, give them flowers or something, sometimes kiss them."

"Really? Hm…"

Amaimon flipped out of the tree. He dropped the apple.

"What are you doing?" Myuki asked as he stepped closer to her.

"This…" he started to lean forward.

* * *

><p>Erin pulled the trigger. BLAM! She had hit the target.<p>

"Congratulations! What prize do you want?" the gun running the target range game booth asked.

She looked at Shura.

"What do you think?"

Shura scanned the shelves.

Finally, a smile graced her face.

"How 'bout that one?"

Erin looked.

Shura had pointed to a ragged looking green teddy bear. It had stitches everywhere on its body, candy corn for claws, and it's left eye was dangling.

They guy in the booth gave her a funny look.

"Are you positive?"

She nodded.

He handed the bear to Erin who gave it to Shura.

* * *

><p>"Here." She said with a grin.<p>

Ameri followed Mephisto through the Fun House of Hell. They had passed the torture chamber and walked through the bog of Misery before he finally stopped in front of a cell door filled with animatronics monsters. He unlocked the cell door and held it open.

"Ladies first."

Ameri gave him a puzzled look.

He smiled lazily.

She stepped inside. Mephisto followed. He shut and locked the door behind them before strolling over to an animatronic of a Reaper.

Mephisto blocked Ameri's view of what he was doing. She heard a lot of clanking and a random 'boing' noise before the frog's mouth opened wide to reveal a slide heading down into the darkness. He gestured for her to go first.

Ameri muttered something unintelligible before sliding down into the darkness. Down she went. Farther and farther until she suddenly stopped. Ameri fell onto a mattress set at the bottom of the slide to stop people from cracking their head open, with an _oof._

She propped herself up onto her elbows and looked around. She was in an empty room, save for a door.

Ameri rolled off the mattress and stood up. It wasn't a moment too soon either, for Mephisto came sliding down then. Instead of landing on his stomach like she did, he landed on his feet.

"This way."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he hurried her into the next room.

"Welcome to my hidden library!" he said throwing his arms out.

The walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves. A desk was off to the right of a fire place with leather chairs behind and in front of it. In one corner there was a couch, fridge, and a huge chest of candy shoved out of the way. The fireplace already had a fire roaring in it which confused Ameri.

"Have a seat, Ameri."

Mephisto said sitting behind his desk.

She sat down, curious about what was going to happen.

"You know, Ameri, when you told me your father's name, I thought it sounded familiar. I ignored it at first, but finally I googled the name you had given me." He paused as Ameri gave him an innocent look. "Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke is a comic book character."

"So my father has the same name as a comic book character. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't have a father do you?"

"No." she admitted.

Ameri's eyes widened. Why had she just said that?

"You're a Demon."

"Yup."

Ameri slapped her hands over her mouth. Why was she telling him this?

He gave her a wry smile.

"That sucker you were eating had _Truth Serum_ in it."

Ameri glared daggers at him.

"You were created illegally weren't you?"

Ameri nodded.

"You and your sisters want to become exorcists to destroy your creator."

She nodded again.

"Why?" he asked.

Ameri let out a breath of defeat and removed her hands from her mouth.

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time."

Ameri closed her eyes.

"His name is Gabriel…"

She began.


	7. Chapter 7

**So i've decided to set up a DA (deviantart) account for these. Mainly just to show what the characters look like for each story (since i've written ones in different settings as well) ****My user name on there will also be Winters-Butterfly**.**Check it out if ya get a chance!**

* * *

><p>Gabriel the demon sat pondering in his basement. He was going to break some major laws by creating play things for himself. But what to make them like? Should they all be the same or slightly different? Weak, Strong, or somewhere in the middle? There was so many combinations he could try! Finally, he just decided to make three random combinations first, and then make more if he wanted to.<p>

He smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat back, finally finished. He had lost track of time, creating his new toys. He smiled to himself. They were perfect.<p>

Physically they were all the same. An hourglass figure with the body proportions 36-24-26. All three were five foot three.

The girls were still asleep as he studied them. L Gabriel poured water over them. The pink-haired demoness sat up and spook some very unlady like words. The red-head just looked around and the demoness who resembled a cat hissed at him.

"Calm down, ladies." He said handing them each a towel to cover up with.

Gabriel studied his creations some more.

The red-head had been based on Irish culture, hence the red hair and green eyes. She could easily come up with battle strategies and would be hard to defeat unless you knew her fear of dogs. The cat-like girl had been based on the Japanese's obsession with cat girls. Not only did she have the ears and tail of a cat, but she also had the reflexes of one. Finally, he came to a stop in front of the pink-haired girl. Her design had come from America, the country full of blunt, stubborn, citizens.

He smiled again. They were absolutely perfect.

"Welcome to the world." He said calling them each by their names: Erin, Myuki, and Ameri.

"Girls, you have a specific purpose. I want you three to battle to the death. The survivor…well… you'll see." He ran his fingers lightly over Myuki's shoulder. She shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

><p>"He created you three for sex?" Mephisto interrupted.<p>

Ameri shook her head.

"Only one of us. He wanted us to fight until the strongest prevailed. Then he would use her for sex while he created more demons for her to fight."

Mephisto frowned.

"But you three didn't want to fight."

"No… the moron made the mistake of giving us very strong human emotions." She glanced away from him.

"You're hiding something else that he did. What is it?"

"Each of us has a certain…quirk. Something he did went wrong."

"What?"

"Erin falls for girls, which was so not what he had intended and Myuki…well you've seen her devour her thumb."

"What about you?" he asked softly.

"Without a lot of sugar, I'd die."

Mephisto nodded.

"So you three infiltrated my school, caused a ruckus, are illegal Demons and are hell bent on destroying your creator?"

Ameri flinched. Then her gaze hardened.

"So what are you going to do? Kick us out? Hand us over to Gabriel? Destroy us?"

Mephisto stood up.

"I'm going to help you."

Ameri's jaw dropped.

"How?" she finally managed.

"Did you know that one demon could mark another so that no other Demon could touch them?"  
>"No…" Ameri frowned. What did that have to with anything?<p>

"Your sisters have already been marked."

"What? By whom?"

"My two younger brothers…" Mephisto scowled to himself as he remembered Amaimon muttering about strawberries in his sleep.

Ameri's eyes widened.

"I knew it! You are a Demon!"

Mephisto laughed.

"Guilty. The other students don't know thought, so let's keep that between you and me." He said with a wink.

"So what the hell are you going to do? Mark me?"

"It will keep Gabriel from touching you." He said walking around his desk. "Your other siblings have been blocked from him, so who does that leave?"

She shot up from her chair.

"No other demon can touch me either if you do that!"

"A human could though."

Ameri paused.

Mephisto waited patiently while she thought things through. Finally she nodded.

"Alright. How does this marking thing work?"

"I have to bite you." He said simply.

"Where?" she asked suspiciously

He shrugged.

"Anywhere. Neck, arm, inner th-"

"Neck." She interrupted, not wanting him to finish the last word.

He grinned.

"Move your shirt."

Ameri pulled her shirt collar down. Mephisto brushed her hair away.

"This will hurt." He said

"Just hurry up." She grumbled, not looking at him.

Mephisto placed his mouth on her neck and bit down. Ameri made a small noise of pain. He pulled back and handed her a purple ribbon.

She gave him a funny look before tying it into a bow on the side of her neck to cover the wound.

"Now let's go enjoy your day off." Mephisto said heading for the door.

"Really? I'm not in trouble for disobeying the professor?" she asked with surprise

"Being forced to tell the truth wasn't punishment?" he turned around to look at her. "I guess I could always go get a paddle…" he began thoughtfully.

"You know I always did want to ride the 'Go to Hell' coaster!" She said hurrying out the door.

With a smile, he followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Myuki's heart started beating faster. Amaimon paused.

"Your mask…"

Amaimon reached around behind her head and undid her mask. Myuki's breath caught in her throat. He gave her a half smile before his lips met hers. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to dart in and wrestle with hers. Myuki's head tilted a little to the side so he could have better access. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around his waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

><p>Erin was walking along with Shura, when suddenly the other girl stopped.<p>

"What is it?" Erin asked

"Do you like anyone at our school?" She asked

"Um…oh, look! Cotton Candy!"

Erin started heading towards the booth.

Shura grabbed her arm.

"Erin?"

"Well, um… there is someone I like, but I ah well um-"

Erin was cut off by Shura's mouth attaching to hers. Erin froze. Shura pulled back, her cheeks turning rosy.

"Look, you probably don't like me like that, but I've been wanting to do that for a while and-" her gaze searched Erin's face.

"I'll just go now." She turned and began to walk away.

Erin caught her arm, spun her around, and kissed her furiously. Shura's eyes widened kissing her back.

* * *

><p>Ameri popped the cotton candy glob into her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever tasted.<p>

"Oh, man this is Heaven!"

Mephisto laughed.

"Not quite."

Ameri smiled.

"I can't expect anything from Heaven from you can I?"

Mephisto had to shove a piece of funnel cake in his mouth to avoid saying what kind of Heaven he could give her.

* * *

><p>Rin, Shiemi, Bon, and his two lackys walked around Mephyland, wondering what to ride next.<p>

"What do you think?" Shiemi asked Bon.

"Well, I…is that Shura and Erin? Kissing?"

"What? Where?"

Everyone looked around widely before noticing the Frankenstein teddy-bear on the ground by the couple's feet. They looked from their feet to their faces and saw it was in fact, Shura and Erin kissing.

"Damn it, man! Two of the girls gone!" Renzo said.

Renzo didn't include Shiemi in the list of available girls since she had eyes only for Rin.

"There's still Ameri, Myuki, and Kamiki." Rin said.

"Actually it looks like there is only Myuki and Kamiki left." Konekomura said pointing to the left of them.

"What are you…" Renzo drifted off as he noticed Mephisto and Ameri laughing crazily as they headed towards a roller coaster.

"Really!" Renzo practically shouted. "I mean just really! What do they have that I don't?"

"Shura has boobs and…you know I have no idea who has who wrapped around their finger for those two…" Konekomura said meaning Mephisto and Ameri.

"My guess is that she's wrapped around his." Rin said digging in his ear.

He didn't understand why Renzo started laughing.

* * *

><p>Amaimon finally pulled back from Myuki. They were both breathing heavily.<p>

"I like you."

Myuki smiled.

"I think I got that."

"Sorry. I'm…new to these kinds of things."

She nodded.

"I am too…"

"Would you like to…um…damn. What's that word?" Amaimon said frustrated

Myuki waited. There was so many ways he could finish that sentence!

"Date! That's it…Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Myuki nodded breathlessly.

"Alright! I'll pick you up in the woods!" Amaimon began to back away, intending to ask Mephisto about dates. "Tomorrow! At…your classes get over!" Amaimon tripped over a rock.

He caught himself and flashed a smile at Myuki before turning and running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Winter's Butterfly here. Reviews are appreciated if anyones still reading this. :) Pictures for this fanfiction and others have been posted on my Deviantart account.<strong> **(Winters-Butterfly)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Ameri woke up with a heavy weight on her chest. She opened one eye. The white Scottie was lying on her chest, watching her. She shut her eye. Why was this dog stalking her? Ameri opened both eyes this time and moved him off her chest so she could sit up.

Kamiki was still asleep. Ameri smiled and got up. If class hadn't started yet, she could squeeze in a bath. She got up and grabbed her robe, heading for the door. The dog hopped off her bed and followed.

Ameri stopped in front of the door to the girls' baths. She looked down at the dog.

"S'pose you want a bath too?"

The dog's tail began to wag. Ameri picked him up.

"Ameri!"

The curly pink-haired girl paused. Erin and Myuki came running up.

"Hey! We gotta catch a bath once in a while too!"

"There's more than one bath in there." Ameri laughed.

"Alright. Let's-" Erin froze.

"Is that a dog?"

Ameri nodded.

"Yeah. I thought he could use a bath too…"

Erin looked at her with fearful eyes. Ameri sighed she sat down the dog.

"Sorry, pup. Maybe some other time…"

She followed her sisters into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Amaimon lounged sideways in a chair, waiting for his brother's return. He knew his brother spent half of the night in the pink-haired chick's room, but it's not like he could go after him…<p>

Amaimon scowled. He hated being trapped in this school. At least he had Myuki to look forward to…

BLAM!

Amaimon looked up.

Mephisto strode into his office.

Amaimon raised his eyebrows. His elder brother looked angry.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked

Mephisto sucked in a deep breath. He was so not going to tell his brother he had just been cocked-blocked. He sighed.

"Nothing." He said noticing his brother started chewing on his finger. "What's on your mind?"

"I've got a date…"

Mephisto started laughing.

After a few minutes he wiped his eyes, still chuckling slightly.

"With who? Myuki?"

Amaimon nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. I want to take her somewhere hidden."

Mephisto rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"Do we need to have 'The Talk' ?"

"The what? Oh, hell no!"

"Relax!" Mephisto laughed. "You just want to so you won't get exorcised."

"So do you have any ideas on where to go?"

"I know a spot…" Mephisto began. "but I think you should learn how to cum six times without pulling out first."

"Stop it big bro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so that was an extremely short chapter, but I'm lazy XD Anyway another story by me should have it's first chapter up today.<strong> **It's called "The Garden of Sins"**


	10. Chapter 10

After her classes Myuki ditched her friends and headed into the woods. She wondered what Amaimon had planned. She smiled and had to resist an urge to giggle. With the way he had kissed her yesterday, she could only image what he had in store.

"Hey toots."

Myuki looked up. Amaimon was in a tree with a picnic basket.

"Hey."

She said as he jumped down.

"What are we doing today?"

Amaimon took her hand.

"Having a picnic and swimming. If you want to that is."

"That sounds wonderful."

The green cone-haired boy smiled and headed to the tiny dune of sand in front of a lake.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Shura asked as Erin lead her blindly through True Cross.<p>

"You'll see." Erin said with a smile opening the door to a building.

She lead Shura inside and removed the blindfold.

Shura gasped.

"You brought me to the Arcade? Oh, my God! Thank you!" Shura flung her arms around Erin.

"Oh, what should we play first? Pac Man, Donkey Kon, or Space Invaders?" Shura ran to a machine. "Ooh! This looks like fun! Come on, Erin! It's two players!"

Erin grinned and grabbed a gun.

* * *

><p>Myuki chewed the salt-water taffy Amaimon had given her.<p>

Their whole picnic had consisted of multiple kinds of candy and other sugary products. From chocolate to pie to jelly beans. It was the best meal she had ever eaten.

Amaimon stood up off the beach. He took off his coat.

"Ready to swim?" he asked.

Myuki nodded and unbuttoned her shorts.

Amaimon paused in removing his shirts as she slid her shorts and shoes off.

"What are you doing?"

Myuki pulled her shirt off over her head.

"I don't want my clothes to get wet…"

"Boing…"

Myuki looked at Amaimon over her shoulder.

"What was that?"

Amaimon dove into the water, still wearing his pants. He moved to a spot where the water stopped just below his belly button. Myuki walked into the water. Some splashing up onto her chest causing water droplets to slide slowly down her body.

Amaimon bit his thumb. It was going to be hard to hid what made him say 'Boing'…

* * *

><p>Erin sat with Shura in a booth, eating nachos with her. The pink-haired teacher had reached the top scores on almost all the games, except one. Erin had beat her score on Pac Man. She was pretty proud of herself.<p>

"What do you want to do next?" Erin asked cramming a nacho into her mouth.

"We could play Skee ball." Shura said.

"Alright."

"Wanna make it intresting?"

"How so?" Erin asked half-worried. Half-excited.

"We'll make a little wager." Shura purred. "If I win we play strip poker."

* * *

><p>Myuki looked at the water fearfully. What if it got deeper? She couldn't swim very well. She looked over at Amaimon. He was staring at his familiar, Behemoth. She sighed and moved forward. The Demon looked over at her as she joined him in the water. His face started turning red. He backed up, stepping into the deeper part.<p>

Myuki sucked in a deep breath and dove under water so he wouldn't see the hurt look on her face.

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her foot. She tried swimming towards the surface. It wrapped tighter. She opened her mouth to scream, but only bubbles came out.

* * *

><p>"And if I win?" Erin asked.<p>

'You can touch my boobs." Shura winked.

Erin's face lit up.

"Really?"

Shura laughed.

"Yes, really."

"I hope you know that I am the King of Skee Ball." Erin told her cockily.

"Bring in on."

* * *

><p><strong>hehe 'boing'...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Amaimon stared at the water. He had seen her look of hurt before she dove under. She still hadn't resurfaced and he was starting to panic. Finally, he dove under water, searching for his Myuki. His hand brushed something that felt like cloth. It was Myuki's arm wrapped where he had bit her! He put his arms around her and lifted.

They both surfaced.

She coughed and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Something had a hold of me!"

His arms tightened around her.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"I'm sorry!"

Amaimon looked at her in surprise.

"For almost drowning? It's not your fault. Besides it's going to rain." He said pointing up at the sky now covered in storm clouds. "We'll go on another date when the weather is back to normal."

Myuki nodded shyly.

"I'd like that."

He kissed her again before scooping her up in his arms to take her back to her clothes.

* * *

><p>Erin and Shura headed back to Erin's<p>

"Oh, cheer up. I'll still let you touch my boobs." Shura said.

"Yes!"

Shura smiled and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you."

* * *

><p>Mephisto walked around his school in dog form. He couldn't very well go around in human form. He wouldn't be able to spy on Ameri then.<p>

Speaking of her, she walked by quickly with her ears plugged and her head down. Mephisto frowned and padded after her.

In front of her dorm, he checked with his powers to see if she was the only one in the room. She was. He changed forms and stepped inside.

"Ameri?" he looked around.

She wasn't anywhere he could see. Then he spotted the closet door cracked as there was a loud boom of thunder. Mephisto slid the door open.

Ameri was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands over her ears.

"Ameri? What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

Another crash of thunder came. She flinched.

* * *

><p>Ameri barely heard Mephisto over the sound of her own heart beating fast.<p>

She felt hands cover hers. Ameri's eyes snapped open as they tried to gently remove her hands.

"Please….don't"

"Trust me."

She sucked in a deep breath. The nodded.

"Okay…."

She let him remove her hands. Before she could even recognize the sound of thunder, there were things shoved in her ears.

**'_Like a gift from the Heavens it was easy to tell, it was love from above that could save me from Hell. She had fire in her soul and it was easy to see that the devil himself could be pulled outta me.'_**

She couldn't hear the thunder anymore! She opened her eyes, intending to say 'thank you', but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Mephisto walked away from Ameri's room. He was getting too close to her. If he wanted his plan to work , he couldn't get together with her.<p>

Suddenly he heard a loud shriek.

Shiemi Moriyama ran up to him.

"Mr. Pheles! Come quick! Ms. Shura is unconscious!" she started sobbing.

He could barley understand what she said next. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down! I can't understand you!"

"M-myuki and E-erin have been k-kidnapped!"

Mephisto froze.

"Ameri…"

He turned and ran back to her room.

"Ameri?" He whipped open the closet door.

Lying on the floor, still playing music, was his ipod.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, yes.. it won't be long till we reach the end of this story. For anyone who can't guess, the lyrics are 'Into the Night' by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger<strong>. **Please tell me what ya think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Myuki's mind registered the pounding in her head, as she came to.

"Ow…what happened?" she muttered to herself.

Then it all came flooding back.

**FLASHBACK  
><strong>

"Here you go Toots." Amaimon said sitting her back down on her bed.

"I could have walked." She giggled.

"I wanted to carry you." He said sheepishly.

Myuki smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Later!" Amaimon dove out the window.

Shiemi walked into the room. She looked around.

"Did I hear voices?"

Myuki opened her mouth to say she was talking to herself, but a loud crash interrupted her.

"That came from Erin's room!"

Shiemi turn and ran out the door. She ran down the hall. Myuki followed, close behind.

In front of Erin's room, Shura was unconscious.

"The hell?"

Myuki glanced up. Two masked guys were holding Erin's slumped, unconscious form between them. Shiemi froze when she saw the guys.

"No! Shiemi go get h-" Myuki's sentence ended in a scream as a stun gun was used on her.

The last thing she saw was Shiemi sliding to the ground, her eyes closed….

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Myuki's eyes snapped open. She was in a stereotypical cell. Erin was to the left of her. Ameri to the right. Myuki stood up shakily and walked towards Erin. Or at least she tried. A painful yank on her throat caused her to fall back onto her butt.

"Huh?" She reached up. A collar was around her neck. A chain was attached to the device and hooked to the wall.

She looked over at her sisters. They two had one around their necks.

"Erin! Ameri! Wake up!"  
>Erin opened her eyes.<p>

Ameri grumbled.

"Shutz up…"

"Ameri!" They both yelled.

Ameri bolted upright.

"Porn!"

"Soon to be."

The girls looked over at the cell door.

A tall man with shaggy purple hair and punk clothes stood watching them.

The girls jumped to their feet.

"Gabriel…"

"In the flesh." He smiled and stepped inside their cell.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to find you?"

"With that nose we figured you would." Ameri snorted.

Gabriel back handed her.

"And of course you thought being marked would stop me from touching you." He lowered his now smoking hand.

"What's he talking about?" Erin asked

"Oh? You didn't tell them?"

Gabriel yanked Ameri's head back by her hair. He pushed her collar up before yanking off her purple ribbon.

"See this? This is a Demon bite." His finger traced Mephisto's teeth marks. "In theory I shouldn't be able to touch you." He let go of Ameri.

She scowled at him.

"But," he brought back his fist before decking her.

Ameri's head snapped back.

"I can for a very brief period."

His knuckled were blackened with smoke rolling off it. "You may have been blocked from me sexually, but that doesn't mean I can't still harm you." Gabriel said with a smirk, heading towards the door.

"My minions can touch you too. Get some sleep girls," he chuckled. "You'll be needing it."

"Did he just say minions?" Ameri asked through clenched teeth as she put her hand to her throbbing eye.

They couldn't even muster a laugh. They just looked at each other in fear. The girls sat down and tried to rest up.


	13. Chapter 13

Mephisto's hand went to his right eye. He frowned as he felt a light pulsating there.

Amaimon was staring out the window with his pokerface binoculars.

"What are we going to do?" he asked turning to face his elder brother.

"Use your connection to Myuki to locate them." Mephisto said simply, lying his chin in his hand.

"Huh?"

Mephisto sighed.

"When she is asleep you can appear in her dreams because of the mark."  
>"How though?"<p>

"Just close your eyes and think about her."

Amaimon sat down with his eyes closed. He was snoozing within seconds. Mephisto soon followed suit.

* * *

><p>Amaimon wondered through the darkness. He saw a green light up ahead. He ran forward, his ripped jacket flying out behind him.<p>

The light grew brighter until, suddenly, it dulled. He found himself on the beach where he had had his first date.

"Amaimon?"

"Myuki?" he spotted her sitting on a rock with a look of shock on her face.

"Is this a dream?" she asked as he ran to her.

"No. I'm using our link."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"I'll explain later," he wrapped her in his arms. "Where are you?"

"Oh, it's terrible! Gabriel has us!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Myuki! Please concentrate so I can rescue you!"

She nodded as the tears spilled down her face.

"There's an old house in on of the woods. It's not far from Mephyland."

Amaimon hugged her tighter.

"We're on our way. Stay safe."

His thumbs wiped the tears off her face. He kissed her forehead and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Mephisto wondered through what seemed like an endless fog, when he heard the song that was playing on his ipod when he discovered Ameri missing.<p>

**'_All because of you, I haven't slept in so long and when I do I dream, I'm drowning in the ocean, longing for the shore where I can lay my head down…inside these arms of yours… All because of you, I believe in Angels. No not the kind with wings. Not the kind with halos. The kind that brings you home when home becomes a strange place. I'll follow your voice all you have to do it shout it out!'_**

"Ameri!"

The fog cleared.

The Demoness in question was swinging on a white bench that was hanging from a tree.

Her face lit up.

"Mephisto!"

He sat by her on the swing. Now that he could see that her cheek was bruising and that her eye was black.

"What happened?" his hand moved up as if to lightly touch it, but he caught himself and turned the motion into scratching his nose.

She scowled and looked in front of them.

"Gabriel. That bastard…" Ameri sighed, her anger melting away.

"You guys are coming to get us, right?" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

He studied her expression for a few moments.

"Amaimon is getting your location from Myuki."

Ameri let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you."

Then much to his surprise, she hugged him. Mephisto froze. Ameri let go of him and stood up.

"How'd you get here anyway?"

She was looking off at something he couldn't see.

"Mephisto?" she turned and found him standing inches away.

She gasped.

"Judas man! You scared me!"

His hand reached up and this time he let it brush her hair behind her ear.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

Mephisto leaned towards her.

Suddenly two hands wrapped around her arms, the nails painted black. They yanked her away from him.

"Mephisto!" She yelled as she was pulled into the darkness

"Ameri!"

* * *

><p>Mephisto woke with a start. Amaimon was giving him a weird look.<p>

"Come on! I know where they are!"

Mephisto stood up and followed his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe one or two more chapters before it's all done... <strong>

**I'm still also working on the 'Garden of Sins'**


	14. Chapter 14

Erin's eyes snapped open as her sister's voice screamed a familiar name.

"Myuki? Ameri?"

"We're alright." That was Ameri's shaken voice.

"Are you?" Myuki asked.

"Not for long she won't be." Gabriel stepped into their cell.

"What have you got now? Gonna hit us some more?" Ameri asked.

"You? Maybe. Them? No. I've got something else planned for them."

"Like what?" Erin sneered.

Gabriel looked at the red-haired girl with distaste.

"Each of your punishments are going to be different. Yours," he snickered "well,I hope you like dogs."

Erin flinched.

He grinned.

"And men."

A group of guys, all about twenty in age, entered the cell. They hauled Erin to her feet. Al of them except one kept a firm grip on her while the free one undid her collar.

"You know what to do boys."

Gabriel laughed as Erin was dragged away kicking and biting.

Next, he turned to look at Myuki.

"Your punishment is easy."

Two more guys walked in carrying a wooden crate.

"Don't worry. There's an air hole so you can breathe."

Myuki screamed as she was shoved into the crate.

The two guys nailed the lid shut. They carried her out the door.

"So what are you going to do to me? If you're playing on our worst fears then you're out of luck on mine." She smiled.

He studied her. Then his lips formed a cruel, twisted smile.

"No. I want you to sing for your Demon." He drew back his fist. "Metaphorically speaking, of course."

He let his fist fly. IT connected with her cheek.

Each girl, caught in a trap of their fears. Being used as sirens to lead their Demons off course so Gabriel could drown them….

* * *

><p>Rin sat with his friends and Shura. Shura had been ordered to sit with them and keep them calm when what she really wanted to do was find Erin.<p>

They were talking about class when suddenly Rin flew out of his chair like he had been hit.

"Ow! What the…ow!"

"What is it?" Shiemi asked, concerned.

"It feels like a dog bit me…"

Shura's eyes widened.

"Erin…"

* * *

><p>Myuki cowered in the darkness, skin clammy, heart beating fast. Where was Amaimon? She began to lose hope that he would come.<p>

Over the thumping of her heart, she heard a loud crash. She strained her ears to hear more. There were shouts, guns going off, and cursing.

Suddenly the lid to her crate was yanked off.

Amaimon stood holding the lid, looking down at her.

"Myuki." He threw the lid behind him and lifted her into his arms.

She squeezed him tightly, the tears rolling down her face.

"My sisters?"

"Present." Erin looked at Myuki with a shaken grin. The three Demons looked at the wreckage. There were no survivors.

"Where's Ameri?" Erin asked

The sound of fighting reached their ears.

Amaimon lead Myuki by the hand with Erin following to where Mephisto was jumping out of Gabriel's path while laughing.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" The dark-haired Demon laughed more.

Gabriel didn't respond. He swung his fist forward.

"Eins, Zwei, Dre!

Gabriel froze in place.

Amaimon stood by his brother's side, still holding on to Myuki's hand. Erin was standing next to her, glaring at her creator.

"The sons of Satan…" the frozen Demon managed to get out.

"Five points to the dead Demon!" Mephisto laughed.

Myuki buried her face in Amaimon's chest as the Demon with the Angel's name was torn apart.

* * *

><p>Erin strode into her room later that day. She was finally free. Gabriel had been destroyed, his lackey's along with him. Erin grinned. Now that she didn't have to worry about her creator she could love Shura freely.<p>

"You're a Demon."

Erin froze, the grin melting off her face.

Shura stood in her room with her arms crossed.

"Yes…how did you…." Erin gulped

"Figure it out? Mephisto told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I was afraid you wouldn't like me."

Shura smacked the other girl.

"You idiot! I Don't care if you're the bloody spawn of Satan himself! I still love you!"

Erin's jaw dropped.

"You love me?"

"Duh!"

"Sweet! I mean…I love you too!"

She brought Shura into an embrace.

Shura pulled back.

"I believe we still have a game to play…"

Erin grinned.

* * *

><p>Amaimon and Myuki sat on the beach kissing.<p>

Myuki pulled back.

"What? Is it my breath?"

She giggled and looked away shyly.

"I …um….love you…"

Amaimon looked at her in shock.

"I love you too."

Myuki's face broke out into a smile before she pounced. He landed on his back, Myuki on top of him, kissing him furiously.

"Boing…" he murmured against her mouth.

* * *

><p>Ameri woke up in her room, her head aching. The last thing she remembered was Gabriel hitting her, hearing a loud crash before it all went dark.<p>

She looked to the left of her. Kamiki wasn't in the room and assuming since she was back at the Academy, the her sisters were safe.

'_I should go see them….' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by something licking her neck. She turned her head to the right. The white Scottie was looking at her. Then he did something curious. He smiled.

"What the….?"

There was a flash and then a shirtless Mephisto was lying on his side looking down at her.

She let out a yelp and automatically moved away. His arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling on the floor.

"You're the dog!"

Mephisto smirked.

"Yep."

"I almost let you bathe with me!"

"I'm still mad at Erin about that one…"

Ameri shoved at him.

"Dude! Get outta here!"

Mephisto laughed.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like me, I've seen the way you look at me with heat in your eyes."

Ameri hesitated, confirming his statement.

"So what? Get out!"

"Aw…don't you love me too?"

She froze.

"What?"

Mephisto looked crestfallen.

"Just lust then…I could have sworn…" He started to get up.

"No, wait!" She grabbed his arm. "I do love you!"

She released him and slapped her hands over her mouth.

He grinned and held up a little bottle marked _Truth Serum_

"Oh…you cheater!"

Mephisto laughed as she shoved him again.

"I love you too."

"Mine doesn't count! You cheated!"

Mephisto kissed her. He pulled back after a few and smiled at the shocked look on her face.

He leaned over her, her face still a mask of shock.

"Now, what's this about me not being able to show you heaven?

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Naw just kiddin' the second one will come along shortly or next Friday. Either way it will appear! Anywho, I hope you enojoyed this installment of: _Gabriel's Demon's_  
><strong>

**Winter'sButterfly_  
><em>**


End file.
